


The Kanima & The Wolf

by Chaotic_Mattie



Category: Teen Wolf (TV), Twilight (Movies), Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: Kanima Jackson Whittemore, M/M, More Teen Wolf Characters To Come, Review And Let Me Know, Want More Pairings?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-12-30
Updated: 2013-12-30
Packaged: 2018-01-06 18:30:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1110152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chaotic_Mattie/pseuds/Chaotic_Mattie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set during New Moon, Eclipse And Breaking Dawn. Jacob and the pack are trying to find a creature but they come across a naked and confused Jackson standing on La push beach with no memory's of his life What will happen when Jacob imprints on Jackson? Can he and the Quileute pack Help him piece together his past.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Did You Just Imprint?...

**Author's Note:**

> Helloooo All!
> 
> This Story Is Slash, So If You Don't Like It Don,t Read This Fic.

Jacob P.O.V

'DAMN THIS LEECH IS FAST!' I was starting to get real pissed due to the fact that this is the 6th time we have chased this bitch and still cant catch her.'WE CANT LET HER GET AWAY AGAIN!' i yelled to the rest of the pack who were falling behind GOD this was so ANNOYING!.

'JACOB focus your almost on her' Sam ordered.

That's right I'm so close 'FOCUS JACOB FOCUS' i yelled at myself almost...almost...ALMOST...ALMO-SHIT! 'GOD DAMN IT SHE GOT AWAY...AGAIN' I yelled as the red headed leech jumped of the cliff side and into the water. I'm beyond pissed right now

'Well maybe if you had just focused like Sam maybe she wouldn't have' Paul said i am not in the mood for this so i just ignored him

'Paul's right Jacob you HAVE to keep focus on her than rather spend the entire chase yelling at us' Sam said oooooooh goody now I'm gonna get a lecture of Sam just GREAT i decided to ignore him as well and just shift back and just sit down.

I shifted back put my shorts on and sat on a rock and just looked out into the ocean 'WOW the waters so calm' i thought to myself. As i sat there enjoying the view i could here rustling behind me that means Sam has shifted back so he can lecture me and order me around WELL i suppose that is his job as alpha.

"Jacob...you okay" Embry always the caring one he will sit and listen to anyone's problems always the shoulder to cry on 'hmm no wonder Jared fell for him' i thought to myself ever since Embry imprinted on Jared they have been been inseparable and they were just as bad before they became Shifters.

"Yeah Em I'm good just frustrated that we cant catch that damn leech" i said "where have the others gone?" i asked after i realized that they weren't here any more.

"Em asked Sam if he could shout at you later he could see you were upset" Jared said as he walked from behind a tree buttoning his shorts.

"Thanks guys, don't think i could have taken Sam and his bossy ways right now" i said with a sigh. i heard them moving closer to me and eventually sat down next to me Jared put an arm around my shoulders for comfort

"Jake we know how much you want to take down the red head. Bella is real important to you and you want to protect her but you cant keep losing focus" Embry reasoned softly i sighed.

"I know Em, i know, i just cant stand the thought of her hurting Bella shes my best friend i just cant lose her" i said resting my head in my hands. So we just sat the in silence but it was a comfortable silence though just enjoying each others company and looking out to sea.

I sat there for about 30 minutes just staring out to and Embry shoulder to shoulder looking up at the stars until i thought i saw something in the water swimming fast. I narrowed my eyes and sniffed the air trying to see if it was the leech but no such luck. Jared and Embry noticed my actions they both turned to the water hoping to figure out what i was trying to fined.

"Jake...Jake what is it?" Embry asked after not seeing anything.

"I dunno i thought i saw something in the water" i said slowly still scanning the waters with eyes and nose.

"Weeell i cant see anything it must have been your mind playing with you Jakey" Jared said after he couldn't find anything either. i was just about to turn away then i saw it again i got up and went to the edge.

"THERE IT IS!" i yelled pointing out to whatever it is. Jared and Embry both joined me at the edge and looked to were i was pointing there eyes widened then we tilted our heads in confusion "what the hell is that?" we all asked in unison. Whatever it was it was just swimming in random patterns almost as if it was trying to find something or someone.

So were just standing here trying to figure out whatever the hell that thing is. It was 10 minutes before Jared decided to speak up.

"It looks like some kind of lizard. But a reeeeally biiig one" he said,and yeah it did look like a big lizard. Whatever it was obviously heard Jared because it then turned and looked up at him for a split second then took off towards the beach.

"It's heading towards the first beach,we better get there fast" Embry said already stripping his shorts.

"You would think that us being Shape-shifters. and the Cullen's being Vampires..you would think nothing could surprise ! How wrong am i?" Jared said following Embry's lead.

"Yeah you would think that" i said removing my shorts and tying them round my ankle.

"Makes you wonder what else is out there doesn't it" Embry said right before phasing and taking of towards the beach.

"It sure does Em" Jared said looking of in the direction Em took of in "it sure does" we both then phased and Ran to the beach.

"Tell me, what are we going to do if that thing is at the beach?" Jared asked trying to make sense of the situation.

"What thing" Sam and Paul asked in unison.

'What are they still doing in wolf form?' Jared asked forgetting that they could here him as well.

"NEVER mind what WE are doing, WHAT THING!?" Sam demanded. I then showed him and Paul what we saw.

"What the hell was that!?" Paul asked in confusion.

"THAT is the thing that's headin towards the beach Paul" i told him "we don't know if it's dangerous yet, we'll have to get to it first" with that said we all just focused on getting to the beach fast.

When we did arrive there was no lizard creature, just a naked blonde guy. I couldn't help but admire the view the way the moonlight cast down on his body. The way the water droplets glistened across his abs. The way his blue eye-it was as if time at that moment stopped all i could think about was this blonde Adonis standing right in front of me. i could see into his future..no wait our future i could see me and him lying in bed together me just holding him, i could see us walking on the beach together hand in hand bathing in the sunlight, i could see us sitting at a barbecue snuggled close together. The next thing i know im on my knees just staring this beautiful being in front of me.

A minute passed by of me and my imprint just looking at each other me at him like he was the most important thing in the world and him at me in confusion. Then Sam asked the question.

'Jacob did you just imprint on that guy?' then all of a sudden my life caught up with me.

My names Jacob Black I'm a sixteen year old Shape-shifter, i live in La push,Washington with my dad Billy, my mom died in a car accident. My best friend Bella is heartbroken over a Vampire and im trying to kill that Victoria bitch who's trying to Kill Bella. I'm Gay, and i just Imprinted on a guy who i think is a lizard-creature-man woooow my life is odd.

Sam not liking me not answering he's question asked again 'Did you just imprint?...'


	2. Because He's My Imprint...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We Go To Jackson Now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some Characters Will Be OCC!

Jackson P.O.V

'Okay i'm on a beach i know that much. But i don't know who i am. God my head hurts so bad'.

'I'm on a beach and its night, and oh my god!...i'm the hell did that happen. I'm so confused right now'.

With my head preoccupied with trying to figure out who i am and how i got here. It took me a minute to notice the 5 huge wolves am-urge from the tree line.

Its almost as if they are studying me. Trying to figure out what i am. So i took the time to study them.

'There huge! these wolves just aren't any old wolves these are some kinda new breed or something. Because i have never seen any wolves this big. Or at least i think a haven't ...Okay i'm not sure if i like the way that russet brown one is eyeballing at me. Those eyes there so human, so full of emotion, wow that wolf is so beautiful'.

'Oh my god its walking towards me, what do i do?, what do i do?, Ok don't panic don't panic. Just stay completely still and maybe it wont hurt me' the wolf continues forward until its right in front of me.'ok it sniffing me...is that good or bad?...well it isn't trying to kill me so maybe that's a good thing.' and at that moment it decides to lick my face in which i laugh and it perks up 'hm it looks kinda happy...maybe it liked my laugh?'.

'Ok so maybe its not that bad. It seems friendly enough. But i don't want to risk it, it could still switch and decide to kill me. But i don't know what it is but this wolf is making me feel safe. Even with the calculating looks the other wolves are giving me'.

The wolf spends roughly 10 minutes just sniffing me and giving me the odd lick to the face 'This cant be normal wolf behavior...but then again these are not normal wolves' my thoughts are interrupted by what i assume is the leader of the pack considering its size and the fact that its pure intimidation with legs huffs and stalks forward. Immediately my wolf turn around and growls and takes a protective posture in front of me 'wait my wolf where did that come from...huh guess its just because its taken a liking to me...yeah that's why'.

The two of them are just staring at each other almost as if there having a conversation and they would occasionally throw a glace at the other wolves.

What felt like hours but was only 10 minutes they broke eye contact and the tall black one turned around and went back into the forest followed with the others leaving me alone with the russet one 'huh wonder what gunna happen now...hope they didn't leave so that it could kill me...no i don't think it will not after all the affection its showed me...which i'm still curious about'.

The wolf then turned around. And the unthinkable happens the wolf then proc cedes to change into a guy...a rather attractive guy...a rather attractive naked guy. Then as my brain catches up with me i find the words forming on my lips before i could stop it "What the f-fuck!"

Jacob P.O.V

After the debate with Sam and the others to let me shift back and let me talk to my i won with the help of Embry and Jared i decided to shift back in front of him. And so i turned around and changed back.

His face what a picture, his eyes were wide and his mouth left gaping in shock. The fact that he was shocked didn't stop his eyes from travelling down my body. Judging by the fact that his eyes widened even further and a very noticeable blush colored his cheeks i knew witch part of body he saw. His head raised up his eyes locked with mine. And to be honest i expected the reaction i got.

"What the f-fuck!" his voice was shaky but that's understandable due to the fact that he saw a wolf change into a guy right in front of him. And he's probably freezing

"It's ok i'm not gunna hurt you i promise. I just wanna talk to you that all" i made my voice as comforting as possible. I didn't wanna cause my imprint any further distress.

"What a-are you?-who are you?-where am i?" he asked the fear and confusion very evident in his voice.

"Look ill explain everything okay but why don't we go somewhere warm and get you something to were first yeah" i asked hoping he would accept. He looked to be in deep thought for a moment and he took note of his current nude problem.

"Okay j-just please promise you're n-not gunna hurt m-me please?" he sounded so weak so vulnerable i'm pretty sure my heart broke at that moment.

"I promise i wont hurt you okay. I just wanna help. Come on my friend don't live fare from here i'm pretty sure she'll be more than happy to help you out. And once we get you fed and warmed up i promise ill tell you anything you wanna know ok?" he's eyes seemed to light up at that moment and a small smile found its way to his lips.

"Okay then ill come" he said whilst walking toward me obviously not caring that he was naked."What's your name?" he asked cautiously

"Jacob. My names Jacob" i put a warm smile on my face and held my hand out for him to take. He stilled for a moment eyes shifting from my hand to my face. But then reached out a grabbed my hand in which i gave a gentle squeeze of comfort careful not to brake it.

"Nice to meet you Jacob...i would tell you my name but i'm not sure who i am at the moment" he said as we started towards Sam and Emily's. And at that being said i couldn't help but wonder why he couldn't remember and i'm not sure. But i do know one thing. I'm going to help him no matter what. Because he's my Imprint...


End file.
